


Tiger, Tiger

by garfieldyard



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!napoleon, omega!illya, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon 的手里捧着他在房间里找到的那堆苏联制造的精致的小装置，正打算开始一番精心打好腹稿的表达鄙视之意的演讲，突然间他犹豫了。 一种微弱却不容错认的感觉缓缓的出现在他身体里， 让人焦躁又兴奋的刺痛， 像是喝了上好香槟之后的微醺， Napoleon 眯起眼， 那番话语早抛到脑后， 他用一种全新的眼光打量起渐渐开始露出不耐神色的 Illya。</p><p>面前的Illya抱着手臂。 他的领结跟西装配起来看着有点可笑， 显得他衬衫的领子和下半部分之间的空白十分显眼， 而他面露怒容。“干嘛？”他又厉声说了一遍， 毫不掩饰的烦躁让他的语气听起来很是生硬， 而 Napoleon 几乎是下意识的后退了一步，然后那些曾经被迫接受的训练开始起了作用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiger, Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817603) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 作者的话：
> 
> A/B/O 文是我不那么秘密的弱点 /咳咳。 我可以试着解释为它们是一次讨论性别政治的机会之类的，而且 Ursula Le Guin的 Left Hand of Darkness 是她的书里我最喜欢的一本， 但老实说我只是一个同人文的无药可救读者……XD；；； 但仁者见仁智者见智， 对吧？ 对吧？ ；）
> 
> 我发现关于A/B/O圈子里有一件事很有意思，就是对于现有的性别政治的完全模仿和放大…… 尽管可以说许多 A/B/O 的影射完全无关性别， 只是关注在动物本能上。 我想要分享一段摘自 Gerald Durrell所著的Encounters with Animals里的话， 他是我最喜欢的作家之一： 是一个伟大的人和一个环保主义者：
> 
> “我在Whipsnade 动物园工作时曾有幸观察到两只老虎的交配过程。 雌的那只是一只羞怯的、顺从的生物， 会因为伴侣的一点点吼叫而畏缩，直到她进入了发情期。 之后她便突然变成了一只狡猾的、危险的生物， 十分清楚自己的魅力却又一直只在等待时机。 整个早上雄虎都跟在她身后， 可怜兮兮的低伏着身体， 他的鼻子上带着几道深深的血印， 是由他伴侣的猛烈掌击造成的。 每次他控制不住靠的太近，都会被爪子在鼻子上划一道印子。 如果他似乎被这种待遇冒犯而在灌木丛下躺下， 雌虎就会大声的咕噜咕噜叫着靠近他， 用自己的身体磨蹭他，直到他起身再次跟在她身后， 靠的越来越近，直到他再次被击中鼻子、痛苦不堪。”
> 
> ……所以一篇这样的文在我脑海深处酝酿了有一段时间了。 看的愉快……？
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 因为作者写在前面的这段话比较重要，算是解释了她的写作动机跟想法，所以我就都翻译出来啦  
> 那一段摘自Encounter with Animals里的话没有找到中文的翻译版本，所以是我自己翻的，敬请指正……  
> 好喜欢作者设定的omega!Illya，就算是omega也是强悍、不好搞定的类型2333  
> （其实从这段话里已经可以猜到这篇文中的Illya和Napoleon是怎样的相处方式了吧XD）  
> 欢迎捉虫！Enjoy！
> 
> 以上   
> 豆猫

I.

Napoleon 的手里捧着他在房间里找到的那堆苏联制造的精致的小装置，正打算开始一番精心打好腹稿的隐含鄙视之意的演讲，突然间他犹豫了。 一种微弱却不容错认的感觉缓缓的出现在他身体里， 让人焦躁又兴奋的刺痛， 像是喝了上好香槟之后的微醺， Napoleon 眯起眼， 那番话语早抛到脑后， 他用一种全新的眼光打量起渐渐开始露出不耐神色的 Illya。面前的Illya抱着手臂。 他的领结跟西装配起来看着有点可笑， 显得他衬衫的领子和下半部分之间的空白十分显眼， 而他面露怒容。“干嘛？”他又厉声说了一遍， 毫不掩饰的烦躁让他的语气听起来很是生硬， 而 Napoleon 几乎是下意识的后退了一步，然后那些曾经被迫接受的训练开始起了作用。

许多年前， 在Sanders强迫Napoleon 参加CIA专为alpha准备的训练课程的时候他曾极力抱怨过。 他正处于人生中最好的年纪，已经不是什么轻易被omega发情时的费洛蒙影响的小男生了， 或者当时他是这么说的。 现在那些训练学到的东西开始发挥了作用， Napoleon 的呼吸节奏稍微变快了一点并且他开始用嘴呼吸来消减影响。 Illya 似乎注意到了， 他微微一笑。

“你是 omega，” Napoleon 在他的脑子稍微清醒一点的时候咬着牙说。 “这没有写在你的……我以为你没有显性。”

“这话真是太无礼了。 我们可是在公众场合。” Illya 干巴巴的说， 他没说错。 这样的谈话在公众场合确实一点也不礼貌。 然而Napoleon 依旧无言地盯着他， 眨着眼睛， 一点都没有想要道歉的意思， 直到 Illya 终于叹了口气然后退进了房间。 “那进来吧。 但不要喧哗。 Gaby 今天早上有点脆弱。”

Napoleon 发现自己在跟着Illya走进房间之后呼吸变得更重了。 他想让门开着， 却又犹豫不决，直到 Illya 简短的补充道， “把门关上，”接着他的手指就握上了门把手然后一拉， 甚至是在他的脑子产生这个想法之前。 Illya 踱到了阳台边上， 而 Napoleon 依旧谨慎地站在门边，等着影响慢慢消去。 没看见Gaby 在哪， 虽然紧紧关着的卧室门说明了什么。

Illya 的外貌和行为举止确实都不像好莱坞那种传统的omega。 他怒气过重， 有着暴力的、易怒的脾气，这与omega通常泛滥的移情心理、那种与生俱来的同情和温柔大相径庭。 Illya 就像是一块尖锐的打火石。

“说话。” 门关上之后Illya 淡淡的说。 “还是说你又是来这浪费时间的？”

“该死的这里发生了什么？” Napoleon 瞪着酒店房间里的一片狼藉。 玻璃桌侧翻在地上， 有几把椅子也是一样； 一幅油画被从墙上撞了下来， 几瓶酒被打碎了， 玻璃渣到处都是。

Illya 哼了一声。 “Gaby 想要跳舞，”他简短的说道， 他的语气和眼神里没有一点儿开玩笑的意味。

“Gaby？” Napoleon 稍微大了点声， 他现在忍不住有点担心了。 “你还好吗？”

“我很好！” Gaby 回答的喊声明显是被什么蒙住了。 “走开！”

Napoleon 放弃了，他深深吸了口气，放低了声音说道， “你确定你要出门吗，如果你马上要……嗯， 进入……”

“发情期？” Illya 淡淡的帮他说完。 “完全确定。”

“你好像非常确信。”

那个冷冷的、刀锋似的笑容又出现了。 “俄罗斯有很多有用的药。 我们有这种药—— KGB 做了更好的版本， 跟你们那种有副作用的大剂量美国货不一样。 我们还有可以让费洛蒙在非发情期释放的版本。 要跟一群alpha见面时很有用。”

“有用？ 你会引起骚乱的。”

“别夸张了。 这是温和的版本。 而且， 在户外作用是最小的。”

“基本做不了低调的伪装， 不是吗？” Napoleon 无力地问。 他现在很难集中精力， 而且他已经忘了他一开始来这儿是要干什么了。

“我不认为今天来跟我说话的任何一个 alpha 会记得我的脸，” Illya 说， 然后他慢慢的走了过来， 笑容愈发明显。直到肩膀撞到了厚重的木头Napoleon 才意识到自己已经退到了门边。 “有问题吗， Cowboy？” Illya 走到一臂之内的时候问道， 他突然间觉得房间里好热。

“Gaby呢？”

“她没显性。”

“你的领结跟衣服不搭，” Napoleon 脱口而出， 努力不去盯着 Illya的脖子， 然后他就跑了， 几乎是夺门飞奔。 回到自己房间之后他才感觉冷静一些， 然后在很长一段时间只是晕乎乎的尽情深呼吸之后， Napoleon 才意识到自己还拿着那些该死的追踪器。 他叹了口气， 把东西都扔进了最近的抽屉里， 然后给自己倒了一杯酒。

Napoleon的欲望在他喝完一杯苏格兰威士忌之前就消了下去， 然后他躺在沙发上呻吟起来。 这就是 Illya 心目中的温和版本？ 他一定是在开玩笑。 要是 Illya 再靠近一点， Napoleon 就要袭击他的脖子了。 或者他的阴茎。 Napoleon 也不完全确定。 他以前从未遇见过能够将影响运用的如此透彻的omega ， 简直是让人发疯的毒药。 一定是因为费洛蒙发生了某种改变的原因。 苏联人干得出把 omega也变成武器的事。

好吧。 对此他当然可以做一个成年人。 Napoleon 干了那杯苏格兰威士忌然后拖着自己去了赛车场， 之后当他再次跟 Illya 和Gaby 在房间里会合的时候， Illya 闻起来又像是没有显性的样子了。 让Napoleon松了一口气的是， 任务剩下的部分放过了他们，没有让他们再遭受一次那被Napoleon 认为是不幸的事故的事件， 而他也没有再想起那件事， 就算是在 Waverly 把他们拽进了全新的生活之后。

1.0.

“刚才那是怎么回事？” Napoleon 一出去Gaby就警惕的从卧室张望着外面。 她还没有化妆， 头发也没梳， 尽管穿着她那件新连衣裙。

Illya 耸了耸肩。 “美国人的敏感。”他看着她微笑起来， 突然觉得有趣： Gaby 看起来宿醉的不轻。 “准备好出发了吗， Chop shop girl？”

Gaby 翻了翻眼睛。 “显然没有。 Solo 想干嘛？”

“不知道。 我觉得他本来是想教训我点什么还是其它的但是忘记了。” 但Illya 还是勉强摘掉了领结。 他本来也不确定， 在它和一般的领带之间犹豫不决来着。 Illya 不喜欢打领带。 脖子感觉会被束缚住， 而且在近身格斗的时候会成为敌人完美的下手点， 如果被抓住的话。

“为什么？”

“Alpha 在omega闻起来像进入发情期的时候会变糊涂。”

Gaby的眼睛瞪得又大又圆。“你是……？ 你是omega？ 我以为你是alpha！ 等等。 我很抱歉这么说。 这不好。 但是。 你还好吗？ 你有头疼吗？ 我母亲以前总是头疼。 你想躺下吗？”

“首先， 这不是一次真正的发情， 这是药物造成的，” Illya 慢慢的说道，因为这突然又猛烈的关心感到惊讶。 Gaby 甚至把门缝打开了一点， 好像她要出来似的。 “第二…… 头疼不是好现象。 也许她该去看医生。”

Gaby 苦笑了一下。 “是我已故的母亲， 我想我应该早点说的。 战后要拿到药不容易。 因为没有药才导致了她的头疼。”Gaby 顿了顿， 更加仔细的打量起 Illya 。 “这是另外一种药？”

“是的？”

“唔， 这会是个好主意吗？ 我是说。 我们要去一个公众场合。” Gaby 犹豫了一下。 “还有， 呃。 我该怎么说？ Rudi 叔叔是个alpha。”

“那么好吧，” Illya 拉长了声调， “也许你得保护我的贞操了。”他露出一个笑容。

Gaby 怒视着他。“我只是在问你！”

“我以前也用过这种药，没有引起什么乱子， 如果这是你想知道的。”

“那 Napoleon呢？”

Illya 耸了耸肩。 “比较敏感？”这倒是个有趣的意外发现。 Napoleon Solo沉着的盔甲上的一道裂痕。 能让他逃跑真是……有意思。 可能会跟把Solo 打倒在地一样有意思， 如果 Solo 之前胆敢做什么的话。

“好吧，” Gaby 半信半疑的说。 “如果你确定的话。”

“外面大厅见。” Illya 本想确认一下表上的时间， 然后他沉下脸放下了手臂。 “十分钟。”

 

II.

他们在巴西的时候 Napoleon 才确切认识到Illya到底把自己武装到了怎样的地步。 他以前见识过 Illya 对于在休工的时间保持“状态”有多上心： Illya 的休息时间几乎都花在了体育馆、武术训练课程和 U.N.C.L.E.的射击场的无限循环中。 Napoleon 认为这是典型的 KGB 式的效率逻辑，让他们的特工们完完全全从头武装到脚  
。  
KGB 的安全屋是一栋建在里约热内卢的贫民窟附近的狭小建筑。 也许是因为什么俄罗斯奇迹和/或黑科技， 那里还是有水的， 从地下室的水龙头里， 但是没有电， 而且可用的卫生设备十分的……基础， 可以这么说。 不幸的是 CIA 的安全屋全都已经满了， 多谢 CIA偏偏这时候在巴西进行的大规模任务， 而U.N.C.L.E. 的安全屋， 就是位于城里、更能让人接受的那个， 则被损坏的几乎只剩残骸， 在 Napoleon 永不会承认是他的错的情形下。

Gaby 在另外的地方， 在美国大使馆的舒适的多的荫蔽下担当卧底角色， 对此Napoleon 感到很是宽慰，但这也意味着他无所事事的被困在一个阴暗又臭烘烘的小屋里，身边只有 Illya 的陪伴。

他们节约地使用着蜡烛， 只在顶层的房间里点了一支。 Napoleon 缩在靠近其中一扇窄小窗户的歪歪斜斜的椅子上， 努力不让自己呼吸的太用力。 夜风让身处贫民窟变得可以忍受了， 但也没有好多少。 Illya 整晚都在底层踱来踱去，然后开始入迷地清理他的Makarov 手枪， 然后他给自己倒了一杯水，从外套里拿出了一个玻璃药盒。

Napoleon 带着毫不掩饰的好奇发现四个小格里有四种不同的药片， 最大的那格里放着最多的某种米黄色药片。 Illya 注意到了他盯着看的眼神， 但奇怪的什么都没说， 他吞下了一片米黄色药片然后从杯子里喝了一口水。 最终还是Napoleon 不得不打破了这片寂静。 “所以……我猜那就是正常的药了。”

“显然。”

Napoleon 咽下了一声叹息。 Illya 最近跟 Gaby的关系渐渐亲密起来， 但跟 Napoleon 在一起时他总是淡淡的， 甚至可说是疏离。 “其它的是干什么的？”

有一阵 Napoleon 以为 Illya 不会理会这个问题或者只是搪塞过去， 但 Illya 只是盯着他又看了一会儿。 “红色的会抵消这药片的作用。 让发情提早到来。 需要二十四小时才会起效。 绿色的会暂时提高共感能力。 对于解决问题或者集中精力很有用。 起效很快但不好失效。 蓝色的是释放费洛蒙用的。 同样起效很快。”

“为什么你会需要红色的那种药？”

Illya 哼了一声。 “跟你们那些肮脏的美国电影不一样，发情可不是你想象的那样。 尤其是对于受过训练的特工来说。 好的一点是可以全方位提高攻击性。 感官更为敏感， 也就是更敏捷。 而且， 世界上有四分之一的人有alpha 基因，而他们都是男性。 因为你们这类人天生就更好斗，所以通常都会进入武装部队或者安保部门。 当一个人想上你的时候他通常不会想要反击。”

Napoleon 想要说点什么他觉得这又可怕又迷人之类的话，但真正从他嘴里说出来的却是， “我可不是天生就更好斗。”

“当然，” Illya 慢条斯理的说， “显然有什么我没发现的更有逻辑性的原因让你加入了军队， 然后成了一个贼， 然后又成了一个成功的特工。”

“第一个是因为年轻时候的不幸， 第二个是自然而然的过程，第三个是赎罪，” Napoleon 带着他希望是无害的笑容一一回答。

Illya 完全不买他的账。 “CIA 当然也会有omega特工吧。”

“有， 还有没显性的， 男人和女人都有。 我从没听说过这些……啊……调整。 关于这些药。”

Napoleon 没有说的是CIA的 omega 通常都不是外勤特工。 大多数是分析人员， 或是负责人。 Omega基因带来的对于人类本性的高度理解能力使得他们能成为出色的培训人员——以及军师。 毕竟Napoleon 自己就是被一个几乎全是由omega组成的智囊团招安的。 Illya 对于他来说是一个不寻常的存在： 尽管仔细想一想， 其实Napoleon 以前也没这么近距离的接触过多少KGB 的特工， 而且 Illya 是他第一个KGB合作对象。

“我不奇怪。 典型的 CIA 式的想象力匮乏。” 然而Illya微微的笑了一下， 现在Napoleon 已经熟悉了那个表情： 意味着某人要遭殃的表情。 “我以前没想起来问。 Vinciguerra 那个任务的时候你那次来酒店房间找我。 是想干嘛来着？”

“我是去抗议的，你似乎有往你所有的同事身上都放窃听器的倾向。”

“啊。” Illya 把手伸进外套的领子下面， 掏出了一个小小的黑色塑料方块。 “你是说这个的高科技版本？”

“我忘了这个了，” Napoleon 顺口说。

“还有我手提箱衬里和帽沿里的那些呢？”

“那些也忘了？” Napoleon 毫无悔改之意的笑了起来， 而 Illya笑容里本来有的锐气似乎消减成了某种类似好笑的情绪。

“我觉得你不像是一般的 alpha，” Illya 承认道。

“我不知道铁幕那边的 alpha都是什么样子，” Napoleon 温和的说， “但我们不是原始人， 或者是什么你觉得alpha 基因会有的样子。”

“你的外形很像alpha，” Illya 评论道。 “而且你总是觉得自己是对的。 这是典型的alpha 思维。 但我以前从未见过会因为费洛蒙战术而逃跑的 alpha。 你比较喜欢没显性的？”

“我没什么特别喜欢的类型。 但 Gaby 当时在房间里， 而且到处都是玻璃， 而且……” Napoleon 努力寻找着合适的话语， 他脑子里的思绪乱的跟写小说似的。 “并且， 你那个时候的情况是为了任务， 而且……”

他停了下来， 因为 Illya 低低的笑了， 无声的哼笑， 像是无情的奚落。 Illya 那似乎一直隐含在他身体里的愤怒因为某种对于这世界的盲目憎恨而浮现出来； 这世界曾试着粉碎 Illya ，想将他碾为尘埃， 却只是成功的将他磨成了打火石。 不带有一丝当他在Gaby身边时的温柔的Illya 既令人生畏又让人着迷， 而Napoleon 从来都是被危险所吸引。

“怎么，” Napoleon 试着开口， “你宁愿我当场就扑倒你？ 你肯定会捅我一刀的！”

“也许，” Illya 同意道。 “但我会为此大笑一场的。”

“是在我躺在地上流血至死的之前还是之后？”

Illya 再次低沉的哼了一声。 “还在考虑。”

Napoleon 叹了口气。 “好吧。 能娱乐你我觉得很高兴？”

“你看。 你又来了。” Illya 已经清醒过来了。 “要是我感觉不到你的话我都差点觉得你是没显性的了。”

“怎么了？ 在俄罗斯alpha 都不能让 omega 笑一笑了？”

Illya 耸了耸肩。 “Alpha是原始的。 跟动物差不多。Alpha 基因是所谓的缺失的基因， 不是吗？ 他们是有用的但是……高层不常见。 或者在复杂的行动里。”

“KGB里没有alpha？” Napoleon 眨了眨眼。 “真的假的？”

“有。 所有人都是有用的。 但是外勤？ 没有。 许多人都有……本能控制问题。 并且。 Alpha会引人注意。 不适合做间谍。”

“但是我不就在这儿。”

“你是个糟糕的间谍，” Illya 纠正他道， 但却又笑了起来。 “但是个厉害的贼。 某种程度上。”

“Ouch。”

“你就这么想吧。 至少你还有擅长的事。”

“Peril，” Napoleon 忧伤的说， “我觉得跟你做这个任务，结束之后我的自尊心得遭受永久性损伤。”

“你？ 不可能。”

Napoleon 猛的大笑起来， 而且他很惊讶自己竟然笑了： 因为欢乐的气氛并没有持续多长时间， 因为Illya 正对他轻轻皱起眉头， 好像看见一只小狗刚刚表演了一场错误的把戏。 “累了，” Illya 突然说， 然后他拿起那个玻璃盒子装了起来。 “明天得早起。”

“晚安，” Napoleon 说道， 然后困惑的看着 Illya 冲他简单的点了点头然后身影消失在了最近的那个带有一张小床的房间的方向。 奇怪。 有一阵 Napoleon 真的以为 Illya 开始慢慢放下防备了呢。 真可惜。

2.0.

KGB 的安全屋有两个有床的房间， 但那些床很小， 床架生了锈而且床垫还有臭虫。 Illya 选择睡在靠墙的椅子上。 多亏他在特种部队时有限的条件， 他能够在任何时间、任何地点进入睡眠， 但今晚 Illya 发现自己挫败的靠着墙， 很累却又还不够累。  
刚开始加入 U.N.C.L.E.时他是不情不愿的， 并且一直都相当抵触， 直到最终Waverly 总算是用某种神奇的交易把 Illya 永久的转移到了 U.N.C.L.E. 的阵容里。 Solo的 CIA 项圈也是一样， 但 Solo似乎对此要开心很多。 有 Gaby 在训练中做他们的负责人/初级探员， 日子变得——虽然并不舒服——似乎更愉快些。

最初一段时间U.N.C.L.E. 的任务看起来都天真的不可思议， 处理的都是些所谓的‘全球危机’， 但Illya 慢慢的学会了乐在其中。 它们通常都比他以前在KGB做的事困难很多， 而且通常可用的资源也少许多。 这时候Solo 就证明了自己的用处： 他‘过去的生活’让他拥有许多联系人， 他们中的许多人似乎也心甘情愿的为他的魅力所倾倒。

魅力。 这就是 Solo的问题。 Illya 不轻易相信人， 但不知怎的 Solo 在 Illya看不到的地方成了他的软肋。 事情是从 Vinciguerra 那次任务开始的，之后只是越来越糟。 现在要跟 Solo 一起合作倒是很容易： Solo 似乎凭直觉就知道要如何与 Illya相处。 他能提供很多帮助，并且大多数时候不会添乱子， 虽然最开始他确实声称过他更喜欢独自行动。 并且他确实很迷人。 通常 Illya 甚至完全不记得 Solo 是个alpha。 Solo 的自负确实有些无边无际， 近乎一个自大狂， 但他的魅力又是如此友善，有时候甚至是Gaby 都会忘了去戳穿他的自我感觉良好。

Illya 一直以来都或多或少显得有些不寻常， 作为一个omega来说。 块头太大， 个子太高； 太过于暴力， 太过于易怒。 他很不容易才在这个不懂得适应环境的人总会吃亏的世界安定下来， 憎恨几乎已经烂在了他的骨子里。 Alpha都躲着他，不是直觉性如此就是在他们更为近距离的接触过Illya 日常表现出的暴力行为之后。 然而Solo 第一次遇见 Illya使用了改良型药片的那次有趣的意外却全然不同， 之后Solo对待 Illya 的方式就跟以前他对待任何一个没有显性的人一样。 一开始他很好奇， 之后是心烦意乱， 然后现在——

他把手伸进两腿之间， 恼怒的吸了口气： 他的裤子感觉越来越紧了。 Illya咬着牙喘着气，他把手用力的按下去，直到疼痛和挫败扼杀了他的欲望。

Solo 一定会是个大麻烦。

 

III.

新加坡像是一个已经沸腾了一个多月，并且， 据Napoleon预计， 即将发生第二次暴力种族主义情绪大爆发的炖锅。 希望那个时候他们不会还在这里。 U.N.C.L.E. 是在一位Waverly以前在MI6的朋友的勉强同意下进入新加坡的， 他们在追踪被偷走的尤为致命的一批升级版落叶剂， 然而线索很快就没了踪迹，这让Napoleon深深感到心烦。

Illya 在外面负责监视活动， Napoleon 不太确定这是否是个好主意。 与当地人的个子相比连 Napoleon 都显得鹤立鸡群。 与他们站在一起 Illya 就是一个名副其实的巨人。 不过还好， 由于英国对于新加坡长期以来的影响，附近侨民还是相当多的， 但 Napoleon 很确定 Illya想要通过私下侦查来端掉红龙帮的尝试从一开始就注定不会有结果。 一英里之外都能看见他， Napoleon 这么告诉过他。 毕竟这个国家很小， 地势也平坦的一览无余。

Napoleon这样说的时候Illya 几乎是下意识的翻了翻眼睛然后就走掉了。 而Napoleon 整晚都和 Gaby 在莱佛士酒店那富有殖民地特色的富丽堂皇的主餐厅中吃吃喝喝， 然后现在又正在把他夜晚的剩余时间消磨在床上， 感觉又热又无聊。 空调进行着一场可谓是英雄式的战斗， 但这场战役十分艰难， 而出门呼吸新鲜空气又显然不可行： 持续的潮湿天气让走出房门就像被迎面扇了一巴掌。 连当地的omega 对他也没那么有吸引力。 在这种令人窒息的潮热里Napoleon 只想睡觉， 或者也许， 坐上飞机去到什么别的地方，在那儿他的漂亮衣服不会在户外走上没几分钟就老是粘在皮肤上。

Napoleon 听到他房间的门被打开的时候， 他还沉浸在忧伤里，甚至差点来不及摸到他的瓦尔特手枪。 谢天谢地，来的是 Illya， 他在房间里打量了一圈， 然后注意到了躺在床上的 Napoleon，叹了口气。 “晚上没那么糟糕。 出去走走。”

“你昨天也是这么跟我说的，而我错信了你，” Napoleon 悲痛的说。 “骗得了我一次——”

“你不能总是缩在寒冷气候里。”

“我们就坐在赤道上呢， Peril，” Napoleon 叹道。 “我快受不了了。 英国人到底为什么决定在这修港口？”

“显然是战略性原因，” Illya 冷冷的说， 尽管让Napoleon惊讶的是他踱进了房间坐在了床沿上。 “但我们很快就得离开。 狂热分子太多了。 另一场暴动很快就要爆发。”

“想到了。 也许是天气原因。”

“年轻的政府。 困难的时期。” Illya 没有理会他。 “我们的政府都有些不太顺利。”

“你是说， 嗯， 去年肯尼迪遇刺了， 然后爆发了越战， 天知道我们之后又会遇到什么不幸——”

“所有的政府都有难题。 共产主义者， 资本主义者， 社会主义者……一小撮人想要控制大多数。” Illya 移开眼神望向了墙和殖民地风格的白色窗户。 “太难了。”

“哦， 我想我们的国家目前为止都还是成功避免了完全的骚乱的。” Illya的情绪很奇怪。 也许是因为空气中开始弥漫的血腥气。 Napoleon早上溜出门去探险的时候，发现街上的紧张氛围很是浓厚， 一整天他都直觉性的绷紧了神经。

“还不够。 政府应该为共同的福祉而奋斗。”

“当政治是一场血腥竞技的时候这很难。 对立的党派， 公众， ‘利益集团’， 联盟——”

“是很难，” Illya 同意道。 “由上而下的政府在小国家会很有力量。 非常小的国家。 首先他们会镇压政治分歧。 之后是其它方面。”

“之后是……革命？”

“在小国家里你可以控制媒体和学校的教学内容，” Illya 若有所思的说。“之后因为你得复兴经济你会藏起铁拳。 把牛养肥然后控制他们的思想， 他们就甚至都不会有要踢倒围栏的想法。 尤其是当围栏是他们所能看见的一切的时候。”

“那俄罗斯可得弄个特别大的围栏才行。” Napoleon 好奇接下去会怎么样。 技术上来说 Illya 甚至不该在他的房间里。 他们似乎达成了共识，除非是发生不可避免的状况， Illya 通常都会和 Gaby 一个房间，这也符合他们的伪装。 这样比较……不那么复杂。 Alpha在连结之前都倾向于独自行动。

“我知道。 俄罗斯以前试过这样。 没有用。 但至少他们还是一直在尝试。 居于高位者害怕的东西太多了。”

“实际上这是我第一次听你说起俄罗斯另外那些跟‘俄罗斯的方式’什么的奉承话无关的东西。”

Illya 耸了耸肩。 “我爱我的国家。 我只是选择明智的去爱。”

“我不想毁了这气氛，” 长久的停顿之后Napoleon 说， “但实际上我在想这是我们有过的最长的日常对话了。”

“太晚了。 气氛已经毁了。” 然而Illya没有发怒的迹象， 他只是笑了起来。

“发生什么事了吗？” Napoleon 轻轻皱着眉试探的开口。 “我都有点紧张了。”

Illya 犹豫了很长一段时间。然后他猛地叹了口气。 “跟你谈……跟你在一块很简单。 很舒服。”

“那…… 很好……？” Napoleon 说道， 他越来越迷惑了。 “你是不是又跟 Gaby 吵架了？”

Illya没有被触了逆鳞的样子，他只是奇怪的看了他一眼。 似乎金发的俄罗斯巨人不太能很好的露出疑惑的表情。 “没有？”

“所以…… 你…… 只是想…… 谈谈？”

Illya 叹了口气。 “你对omega有兴趣的， 不是吗？ 你以前上过Victoria Vinciguerra。”

“Well， 我没有特别喜好， 但是当然。”

“所以，” Illya 不动声色的说， “一个 omega 坐在你床上， 你却只想谈政治？”

噢。

什么。

“这样我才不会被捅一刀，” Napoleon 小心的说。 “那些越来越奇怪的对话其实只是因为你想让我采取行动？”

Illya 眯起了眼， 他神色中的玩笑意味突然间消失的无影无踪。 “不感兴趣？”

“等等， 等等等等， 让我先弄清楚，” Napoleon 用肘撑起身子。 “你可以说点什么的。 从一开始！”

“比如什么？” Illya 越来越恼怒。 “‘我想做爱？’ 一点都不隐晦不是吗？”

“隐晦和太隐晦之间还是有区别的，” Napoleon 开口， 然后在Illya开始起身的时候奋力抓住了他的手。 “好吧。 只是再确认一次。 这不是什么玩笑？ 或者赌局？ 这个我只能想到是Gaby。”

“我想我知道该跟谁谈谈武器偷窃的事了。 很不幸， 可能会有点暴力，” Illya 说的话显然有些不合逻辑。

除非——

“你吃了红色的药，” Napoleon 猜测道， 然后试着尽量小心的闻了闻空气。 “我没——”

“需要二十四小时。 我两个小时之前吃的。” Illya的瞳孔略微有些放大， Napoleon 终于注意到。 “应该会在明天晚上完全起效。 在那之前， 这是控制生化再平衡的最简单的方法。”

“性？” Napoleon 问道， 他依旧觉得自己可能会被突如其来的揍一拳。 他很高兴自己穿着酒店的浴袍。 裤子可能会让他尴尬， 在Illya 如此近的状况下， 尽管他闻不出什么， 但那双蓝的不可思议的眼睛——

“和alpha的性，” Illya 纠正他道。 “除非你没兴趣，” 他补充道， 脸上带着某种极尖锐的笑容， 就是这时 Napoleon 因为全然的好奇放弃了抵抗，他试着去吻 Illya， 却发现自己被按在了床上。

“做好决定先，” Napoleon 屏息着说， 而Illya 将全身的力量都压在了Napoleon的手腕上， 在床单上按出了一个印记。

“我不喜欢张开双腿。”在Napoleon疑惑的眼神中， Illya 意有所指的将一条腿伸进了Napoleon的双腿之间， 分开了他的睡袍， Illya裤子的粗糙面料隐秘的摩擦过 Napoleon的大腿内侧。 “喜欢在上面。”

“你现在闻起来…… 如果你想上我， 当然可以，” Napoleon 说， 试着让他的语调保持平稳。 “但等你开始， 啊……或者说这种红色的药的效果是会一次性释放还是——”

“你真不像一个alpha，” Illya 说， 又一次露出被取悦了的样子， 然后挑逗的咬了咬 Napoleon的下巴， 在Napoleon忍不住颤抖的时候发出了低低的哼笑。 “只要我开始……快到的话， 我就没那么挑剔。 但我还得做任务，” 他接着说道。 “明天。 晚上。 没有你参与。”

Napoleon 呻吟了一声。 他已经体会过一次 Illya 那“温和的”费洛蒙影响是什么样子。 完全释放的版本简直会致命。 “你要么得让我筋疲力尽，要么就得把我拷在床上，” Napoleon 真诚的承认道。 “两只手。”

“我知道，” Illya 说， 然后再次低低的笑了， 他的笑容现在好似一只狼。 “我想我们可以的。 Cowboy。”

Napoleon已经开始觉得有些晕晕乎乎的了； 他的呼吸几乎卡在喉咙里。 “我要……去清洗一下——”

“暂时没这个必要。 躺着别动。 你动一下， 我咬一下。” Illya 轻轻咬了咬 Napoleon 的下颌， 用力到会刺痛， 然后因为Napoleon惊讶的叫声发出一阵餍足的呻吟。 “手放在这。”他把 Napoleon的双腕用力按在床上， 分别放在他的头部两侧， 然后慢慢的拉开了 Napoleon睡袍的衣带， 就像在解开什么礼物似的， 动作仔细到挑逗的地步。

Napoleon 在Illya拉开他的睡袍之前就开始不耐的扭动起来， 他已经硬了， 阴茎挺立在小腹上，渗着液体。 Illya 没去管它， 他跨坐在 Napoleon的腰上， 伸手往后脱掉了他的鞋子， 然后扔在了床下， 接着他拔出了裤腿里藏着的小刀， 也扔在了一边。 终于 Illya 脱掉了他浸着汗水的衬衫，而 Napoleon 近乎是贪婪的欣赏着眼前的美景。 Illya 身材纤长， 他有着士兵一样的肌肉， 身上带着伤疤。 Napoleon的手抖了一下， 然后他猛地叫出声来，因为 Illya 突然狠狠的咬了他， 就在肩膀上方。

“嘿！” Napoleon 难以置信的抗议。 “你咬出血了。 悠着点儿， Peril！”

“我知道，” Illya 说， 故意舔了舔牙齿上的血迹，然后上帝啊在Illya把他的双腕压回原处的时候Napoleon 一下都没有反抗。 “现在待着别动。 不然我下次咬的更狠。”

很遗憾， 这似乎就意味着 Napoleon今晚的胆量也就到这个地步了， 尤其是 Illya 似乎更喜欢慢慢的……研究Napoleon。 没有别的方法可以描述这种行为了。 Illya 会在他太阳穴印下一个好奇的吻，然后又会舔舐着另一边直到变得粗糙，然后似乎又失去了兴趣，开始探索Napoleon左侧腰腹上的一道旧刀疤，又舔又咬直到 Napoleon 开始扭动着身子嘶嘶的喘气。 Napoleon 又被咬了一次，在Illya 越吻越下向着下腹的时候， 该死的挑逗； 他只是想挪到一边让Illya 更方便而已。

“Illya 拜托，” Napoleon 祈求道， 要么如此要么他就得伸手去抓 Illya， 而那绝对会是一场他必输无疑的争斗， 在他因为情欲而沉醉晕眩的时候。 “发发慈悲吧。”

Illya抬头看Napoleon的时候他的眼睛里似乎闪着光芒， 然后他吻了吻 Napoleon的大腿， 靠着那绷紧的肌肤露出一个笑容。 “很快。 耐心点。”

“只是……你的手。 用你的手。 求求你。”

“我不会碰你的阴茎的， Cowboy，” Illya 说， 现在他已经笑的见牙不见眼。 “你不需要那样也能射。”

“你简直快杀死我了，” Napoleon 控诉他， 但 Illya 只是低声笑了笑然后向上吻到了他的膝盖。 在Illya 终于玩腻了、靠上来亲吻Napoleon之前， Napoleon 已经因为情欲而浑身颤抖，他身上几处咬痕处缓缓的渗着血，而他在这个吻里呻吟出声。 他能闻到 Illya 变得湿润的味道，这辛辣的麝香味快让他发狂。 那种让人焦躁又兴奋的刺痛又回到他了身体里， 虽然比之前更为温和， 而这一次， Illya 太近了， 太过了。

“你也闻到了，” Illya 喃喃的说， 他把Napoleon的睡袍从他身上扯了下来， Napoleon 挣扎着想要帮忙。 他不记得 Illya 自己是什么时候脱下了衣服， 然后发现自己并不在乎。 裸着的Illya 美的惊人。 就算是现在这样他的美里也带着某种明确的优雅， 某种他自己并不自知的残忍， 他长长的阴茎抵着一支有力的大腿。 Napoleon 在 Illya 想要让他翻过身的时候小小的抗拒了一下， 但却收到了肩膀上尖锐的一咬作为惩罚， 他放弃了， 盲目的在床单上蹭着自己的阴茎， 却又因为 Illya 用力的打了一下他的屁股而嘶嘶出声。

“不准那样，” Illya 命令道。

Napoleon 呻吟了一声， 把脸埋进了枕头里， 虽然还是勉强又热情的抬起了屁股， 膝盖抵在床上。 “要是我死了， 告诉 Gaby 我的东西留给她。”

“别这么夸张。” Illya 咬了咬他的颈后， 虽然这次更像是带着玩笑意味， 然后把他的臀抬得更高， 直到 Napoleon 不得不靠着床头。

“顺便说句， 以防你忘了， alpha不能， 额， 没有润滑——”

“闭嘴，” Illya 又咬了他一下， 这次是在腰上， 而 Napoleon 在听见一种湿漉漉的咕叽声时僵住了身子。 Illya 在用手操自己。 Napoleon 想要偷看一眼却又被咬了一下， 只好颤抖着放弃了， 而 Illya 低沉的呻吟了一声， 这次更为渴望， 好似食肉生物一般却又带着十足的愉悦。 因为Illya自己的淫液而湿漉漉的手指伸进了 Napoleon的双腿之间， 尽情的抚摸着敏感的大腿内侧， 而 Illya 低吼道， “腿并拢， Cowboy。 帮个忙（Give me a ride）。”

“别说这句话， 求你，” Napoleon 说， 但他照做了， 而 Illya 低低的笑着， 灼热的气息喷在 Napoleon的颈后、脊柱的弯处。

Illya 低吼着将阴茎挤进了Napoleon双腿之间狭窄的缝隙， 抵在Napoleon疼痛的阴茎下方， 然后猛地向前一送，低声吸了口气。 Napoleon 急切的向后推挤着，Illya的下一次抽送更为用力， 阴茎用力的摩擦着Napoleon双丸后面敏感的肌肤，让他呜咽起来。 Napoleon 以为这绝对不可能让他满足但他错了； 他被压制着，又因为情欲而晕眩，Napoleon 的叫声让他自己都不得不咬住自己的手臂。 当他的腿终于支撑不住的时候， Napoleon 趴在了床上， 而床单突然的压力和阴茎下布料的摩擦满足了一切，——突然之间的释放带给他强烈的冲击。

Illya 用一只手蒙住了 Napoleon的嘴捂住了他的叫喊， 然后他等待着， 直到 Napoleon 无力的拍了拍他的手腕， 睁大着眼喘着气。

“还不赖，” Illya 让 Napoleon 翻过身来的时候承认道。 Illya的阴茎还硬着， 带着贲张的红色， 但这似乎一点都没有影响到他： Illya的姿态依旧近乎完美， 除了他发红的肌肤和汗水，他看起来就像刚刚一直是在跟Napoleon 下棋，而不是对 Napoleon的精神世界发起了一次攻击。

“让我帮你，” Napoleon 主动说道， 伸手去碰 Illya的阴茎， 但 Illya 捉住了 Napoleon的手腕， 握住了它。

“唔。 还不急。” Illya 说道， 他的笑容饥渴， 带着某种野性。 “首先， 你先帮我舔干净（eat me out）。 在你准备好再来一次之前。 在那之后， 我想也许我就不会那么挑剔了。”

Illya 说的‘不那么挑剔’是在骗他， Napoleon 现在非常确定， 但他血液深处徘徊的欲望根本不在乎； 这个时候， Napoleon 愿意为 Illya 做任何他想要的事。 “去靠着床头。”

 

写在前面：

关于原文中Red Dragons到底是指什么我感到很困惑，于是我去咨询了作者太太。根据作者太太的解释这是来自一个她母亲很喜欢的英剧《星洲档案》，里面Red Dragons是一个活跃在60年代新加坡的华人黑帮组织。以及前文的“狮城黑帮组织”也是指这个，之前是作者太太的手误把它打成了Red Tiger而不是Red Dragon， 我也误以为Red Tiger是代指新加坡。在此特别标注一下。前文我也更改过来了。

那么吃肉愉快~ 

————————————

正文：

3.0.

其实原本不需要吃红色的药的， 但 Illya在 KGB 的的训导者总是教导新人特工们，永远要高估你的敌人，而不是低估他们。 “宁愿失望，也不要惊喜”， 或者他学到的是这样。 在对付红龙帮的时候 Illya 如同往常一样失望了。 他单枪匹马针对他们仓库要塞的行动如同计划一般进行。 他尽可能躲开所有侦查， 杀掉不得不杀的人，然后在一个工头的办公室地板底下找到了那批落叶剂。 放了点小火来掩盖自己的踪迹之后， Illya 偷了辆车回到了酒店， 心里依旧焦躁不安。

通常来说， 一点杀戮足够让他血液中的灼烧安分下来， 让 Illya 能够在冲个冷水澡之后睡个觉来消掉剩下的。 但今天， 他不确定了， 而 Illya 所能做到的足够的事前准备就是决定编个故事来预先跟 Solo 上床， 在 Illya 还能控制自己的时候， 他的策略最终却完全没什么作用。 他依旧渴望着， 而且越来越糟了。 Illya 可以试着将这一切怪到多年以来被压抑的发情期上， 但他知道并不是这样。 这是心理因素导致的， 比起那些感知上的副作用， Solo 的影响的要大得多。

Illya 本计划悄悄溜进他自己的房间， 洗个凉水澡， 或者直接上床， 蜷在他衣服上残留的火药微尘和气味中，等着欲望过去。 但不知怎的， 他不怎么惊讶的发现自己却是闯进了 Solo的房间。 凉爽的空气很是舒适，但空调却没怎么祛除Illya依旧能从空气中闻到的精液和汗水气息， 而他的感官几乎是加倍了这感受。 客房服务的托盘已经被推到了一边： 他们点过一次， 而Solo 似乎在Illya走后没有再吃东西。

Illya悄悄的走进卧室， 将他装着手枪的皮包丢在了路上， 他几乎以为自己会发现Solo已经不在这里了。 毕竟他只拷住了他一只手腕， 以防万一发生什么麻烦时让 Solo 能拿到他的瓦尔特手枪。 然而当 Illya 走进卧室时， 他发现Solo 熟睡着， 全身赤裸， 床单低低的缠在他带着红色印记的腰部， 正如 Illya 在小睡一觉之后醒过来然后离开的时候一样， 他笑着慢慢走近，Solo却连动都没有动一下。 他的一只手腕依旧无力拷在床头上， 而Illya 弯下腰， 轻轻舔过那温暖的金属和破损的皮肤。

Solo 猛的惊醒过来， 他直觉性的伸手去拿自己的手枪， 却在认出Illya的时候放松下来，吸了口气。 “我从火药的气味和你裤子上的血迹推测你已经拿到你想要的东西了？” Solo的声音有些生疏， 依旧低哑， 而Illya 后知后觉的意识到他已经又硬了， 阴茎急切的抵着浸着血的裤子。

Illya 拿出了一卷报纸作为无声的解释， 然后把它们扔到了一边靠窗的桌子上。 “通常来说我会睡一觉来让药效过去，然后早上再吃一片抑制剂。” Illya 小心地待在Solo可接触的范围之外。

Solo 紧张的舔了舔唇。 “好吧， 呃， 如果你想这样做， 记得留下我手铐的钥匙？ 或者至少把我的开锁工具给我。”

“伟大的 Napoleon Solo 没有工具就解不开手铐？”

“只能通过伤到我自己然后毁掉家具的方式，” Solo 答道。 他的呼吸越来越浅， 眼睛因为欲望而变深， 但依旧待在床上那个位置。 “而且， 只是想知道， 我们早上需要赶紧逃跑之类的吗？”

“得找方法往北去文莱。”

“只要不是这儿哪都好。 文莱跟这里一样热吗？ 还是一样潮湿？”

“这儿也没那么差。” Illya 放弃了。 在伊斯坦布尔到巴西两次任务的中间不知道什么时候他的本能就接受了 Napoleon Solo， 完全的，彻底的。 Illya 来了这里而没有去洗澡的时候一切都已经注定了。 他低下头霸道的吻上了Solo 的唇， 感觉着Solo 在他的手下的颤抖和呻吟。

“你确定吗？” Solo 轻轻的说， Illya 把他的帽子扔到了一边， 然后脱掉了衬衫。

Illya 低声笑了。 “我曾在动物园里见过两只老虎。 雌的那只在发情。 她会让雄虎接近她， 然后——” Illya 再次低下身子， 沿着Solo颈上那根粗粗的血管啃咬着， 听着他压抑的呻吟， “然后她会拍上他的鼻子， 用爪子。 他会跑，” Illya 将舌头抵上Solo肩膀上一处正在愈合的咬痕， “但之后他会回来， 而她又会抓伤他。”

“那最后呢？” Napoleon 问， 他眼神迷茫，呼吸凌乱， 魅力早已无影无踪。

“最后，她会让他得到她想要的，” Illya 喃喃的说， 然后从他的裤子口袋里掏出钥匙， 打开了手铐。

Solo 一跃而起， 抓住了Illya 将他按在了床上，睁大眼睛看着他。 他已经再次硬了， 抵在 Illya依旧被布料覆盖的大腿上渗着液体， 而Illya 吻了Solo， 他们挣扎着解开了 Illya的皮带扣， 鞋子， 裤子和内衣， Solo的手总是会摸上Illya的肌肤， 被那里分去了心神。 当他们都赤身裸体的时候， Solo没有马上压到Illya身上， 他犹豫着， 重重的喘着气， 他们的鼻子磨蹭着彼此。 “Illya…… 如果你要让我—— 我的结——”

“我知道，” Illya 慢慢说道， 然后他转过身朝向了床头； 他听到 Solo 发出另一声压抑的喘息， 然后一双唇吻上了他的脖子。 Illya 忍不住僵住了身子， 但 Solo 并没有咬他， 他湿湿的吻过他的颈后，然后吻到了他脊柱的第一个关节。 手指推进了他的身体， 不耐又颤抖， Illya 嘶嘶的喘着气， 弓起了身子， 本能控制了一切。 Illya 想的话他现在依旧能够杀了Solo ， 因为他毫无防备的喉咙如此之近， 而他咽下了这想法， 推挤着摩擦着他入口的指节，然后急切的呻吟出声。

Illya 本以为Solo 会说些什么调戏的话， 但Solo 只是吸了口气然后开始推进第三根手指； Illya 不耐的往后抓住了他的手腕。 “够了。”

Solo 没有跟他争。 手指退了出去， 然后Solo的呼吸变深了， 温暖而不稳的气息落在 Illya的肩膀上，在Solo 进来的时候Illya 已经准备好了，在被撑开的时候放松着他自己， Solo身体的重量压在他背上， 他的牙齿离 Illya的脖子非常之近。 Solo深深的插到双丸的时候 Illya 发出了一声长长的呻吟， 他已经感觉到撑开他的肉棒隐隐有变大的迹象， 是 Solo开始成结了。

“你好湿，” Solo 喘息着说。

“这种明显的事情就不要说了，” Illya 小声抱怨， 收紧了自己， 然后在 Solo 嘶嘶的喘着气、腰部猛的向前一送的时候笑了。 “我知道你快到了，” Illya 又说， Solo的手在他侧腹收紧， 然后急躁的向下滑向他的大腿。 “但是如果你在我射出来之前成结的话那这就是我们最后一次做这个。”

Solo 惊讶的大笑出声。 “你真是不简单啊， Peril，” 他无奈的说， 但还是用一只湿漉漉的手环住了llya的分身， 只是他也开始抽送起来， 一开始很小心， 直到 Illya 呻吟着意有所指的动了动腰，他才开始毫无顾忌， 这比杀戮更甜美却一样暴力。 Solo的牙齿在Illya的肩上自顾自的留下一串伤痕， 床在他俩的重量下吱呀作响， 而 Illya 能感觉到Solo的结在变大，他直觉性的低下身子，试图把Illya 压到床上。

Illya 低吼着在 Solo的紧握中挣扎， Solo 哀鸣了一声， Illya 用转过头亮出自己的牙齿回应了这请求，Solo 低下了头颅， 精疲力尽的颤抖着， 移动着自己的角度直到他让Illya 忍不住颤抖着尖叫。 他快到了——几乎——然后Solo再次开始喘息着请求他， “求你了， Illya，”开始是英语， 然后是俄语， 而 Illya 开始低笑起来，接着他就突然射在了Solo紧握着的手里。

几乎是立刻 Solo 深深的推进他的身体， 这一次 Illya 允许Solo 将他压进了床单里， 弓着背， 结已经形成了并且更深的进入了他，现在Solo 正在将他填满， 而 Illya 收紧了身体等待着， 他现在十分困倦， Solo 终于让他们躺在床上的时候他只是小声呻吟着， 他们的身体依旧连接在一起。

“Illya，”他们的呼吸一平静下来Solo就说道。

“很重要吗？ 我好累。”

“我…… 不，” Solo 无奈又晕乎乎的笑了， 然后轻轻吻了吻 Illya 的脊背。 “只是这几天我可能会有点发情宿醉， 你可能会觉得很烦。 别杀我。”

“唔嗯，” Illya 假装在考虑。 “我们等着瞧好了。” 然而之后，当结消下去他们终于分开的时候，他还是允许Solo 吻了他， 而这个——也许这个也没那么糟糕。 这个， 他可以学着习惯。

 

 

IV.

 

当他们降落在纽约的时候Napoleon 松了口气， 处理了化学武器， 解决了全球危机， 这报酬不足的工作总算是结束了。 同往常一样。 这一个星期过去他都没能完全清醒。 Gaby 已经坐别的车走了， 抱怨着什么空气里的费洛蒙都快让她过敏了之类的， 而Illya 只是一边低声笑着一边跟 Napoleon一起走向他的黑色雪铁龙。

 

通常来说， Illya 都会在停机坪上等着Napoleon 和 Gaby 分别坐着不同的车离去之后， 再消失去到天知道什么地方然后在下一次任务时才又出现。 而今天， Napoleon 一边走向车子一边好奇的打量着他， 然后在Illya坐进驾驶座时扬起了眉毛。

 

“你先是偷走了我的心， 然后你又偷了我的车——”

 

Illya 翻了翻眼睛。 “进来。”

 

“我们去哪？” Napoleon 坐进了副驾驶。

 

“我在格林威治村有个安全屋。”

 

“真的？ 简直太波西米亚风了。”

 

Illya 耸了耸肩， 然后转动了钥匙。 “你们的政府可能一团乱但你们的音乐和戏剧还不错。”

 

“不知道为什么我真是想不到你会因为真正喜欢某个地方才住在那儿。”

 

“难以置信，” Illya 说道， 脸上却露出了一个笑容。

 

格林威治村的气氛欢乐和谐的让人惊讶， Napoleon 在他们驶入Illya的三层公寓的时候好奇的打量着周围。 他毫不意外的发现， 这是一栋相当低调的房子， 没有Napoleon自己以前所拥有的房产中那样奢侈的装饰。 房子特意配备了一些家具来使它不像一般安全屋那样简陋， 靠近厨房流理台的一张廉价餐桌的一端还放着一副国际象棋。

 

Napoleon 从一扇窄窄的窗户往外望去。 附近有年轻男女在散着步， 手牵着手， 偶尔叫嚷着一些他听不懂的语句； 他们中的许多人都穿着五颜六色的衣服。 他仔细打量着他们， 看着他们沿着街道走远， 然后在 Illya 淡淡开口的时候差点吓了一跳， “反战游行吗？”

 

“我不确定。 也许他们是在庆祝《人权宣言》呢。”

 

Illya弯了弯唇， 他走到 Napoleon的身边， 瞟了一眼街上然后拉上了窗帘。 “男性 omega， 男性 alpha， 在你们‘自由’世界仍旧还不合法。”

 

Napoleon 笑了。 “我喜欢危险的生活。”他听到一声笑， 这使得他大起胆子靠过去， 认真的看着Illya，Illya也打量着他，含着笑意，以肉食动物一般的眼神，直到 Napoleon 把 Illya 推到墙上抵着那片脱落的白漆， 他的唇覆着 Illya的脖颈， 追逐着他的味道。

 

一只手臂环住了Napoleon的腰， 然后 Illya 用牙齿叼住了他的耳畔， 玩闹一般轻扯着， 在 Napoleon 因为意料之中的愉悦快感而发出柔软的呻吟时低低的笑。 “有多危险？”

 

“哦， 我想我们可以从剧院开始， 或者一顿美好的晚餐， 爵士乐……” Napoleon 停了下来， 因为 Illya的唇已经逡巡到了他的脸颊上。 “但是要是我领会错了， 拜托别打我的鼻子。 我喜欢我的鼻子。”

 

“我会考虑的。”

 

“让我来说服你。”

 

“你可以试试，” Illya 愉悦的说， 尽管他允许Napoleon 握住了他的下巴， 而在 Illya 靠上去吻他的时候， 他冲着 Napoleon 飞快的笑了一下， 一个微小的、老虎一样的笑容， 满是承诺和牙齿。

————————————FIN 全文完————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to manic_intent for letting me translate this lovely story into Chinese!:)


End file.
